Sensei Kowai
by Orihime No Miko
Summary: Tenia a todo un instituto a sus pies, a casi todos los hombres muriendo de amor por ella, pero ¡no! como siempre ¡Justo se tenia que enamorar del que la ignora totalmente! Ulqui&Hime
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: _Kowai, Sensei, Kowai_

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): UlquiHime / IchiHime

Protagonistas: Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo.

Canción del capitulo: _Un Café con sal_

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>~Capitulo 1~<p>

_Mi mundo ha empezado a templar porque desde que te vi presiente que se acerca el final. Estoy cansada de inventar escusas que no saben andar por mí. Ahora, la verdad, me da igual._

_Porque sé, que sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer, que fueron de los dos:** Eso es lo que quiero creer.**_

* * *

><p>Caminaba en dirección a su escuela, y aunque no le quedaba muy lejos de casa igualmente se demoraba unos minutos. De camino a él, se había encontrado con Tatsuki y Kurosaki Ichigo. Con los que converso todo el trayecto matutino hasta el instituto. Hablando sobre las vacaciones de verano y lo felices que estaban por ser este su último año en el colegio, aunque esta opinión no la compartían los tres. Pero el que estaba en contra se guardo sus comentarios y apoyo sínicamente con una sonrisa.<p>

Al llegar al instituto, pasaron por las grandes puertas de ingreso y se encaminaron al patio principal, para ver sus respectivos cursos y compañeros. En el camino por el costado del colegio, observaron a lo lejos como todos los estudiantes de bachillerato se amontonaban frente una fila de tableros.

Los tres jóvenes se acercaron lentamente a la multitud, la cual se abrió paso en cuanto notaron que era Kurosaki Ichigo, el matón de la secundaria y media, quien se acercaban. Su fama lo predecía a donde quiera que fuera.

Al llegar los tres al tablero, comenzaron a buscar sus nombres de inmediato. La primera en encontrar el suyo fue Tatsuki, seguida de Orihime, las cuales de inmediato se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Tatsuki-chan, ¿No estará conmigo este año?—los ojos de la Princesa se angustiaron, y observo a su amiga con una mano sobre su pecho.

-¡Jo! Orihime, no te preocupes. Llevamos cinco años juntas gracias a Kami. En algún momento los tableros nos separarían. Pero nos veremos en los recesos, lo prometo—le sonrió la pelinegra mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su mejor amiga.

-No te preocupes Tatsuki, yo he Inoue estamos en el mismo grado. No le pasara nada—sonrió con confianza el Kurasaki por encima de la pelinaranja.

-Más te vale, Ichigo—advirtió la líder del club de karate.

-¡Orihime-Chan! ¡Estamos juntas otra vez!—sonrió gatunamente la recién llegada, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amada.

-¡Tú no, pervertida!—grito Tatsuki, al tiempo que golpeaba en el aire a la pelirroja.

En el suelo, a los pies de Orihime una chica de lentes se masajeaba la mejilla mientras abrazaba la pierna de la de ojos grises.

-¡Eres agresiva, Tatsuki!—grito la damnificada.

-Y me da igual. No te acerques a Orihime. Ichigo—lo llamo con el mismo tono de voz furioso, haciendo que el pelinaranja diera un respingón—Cuídala, sobre todo de ella—dijo apuntando el piso.

El chico asintió sin más remedio.

-¿Quien más estas en tu clase Tatsuki-Chan?—pregunto la ingenua Inoue.

-Veras—se tomo su tiempo en leer los nombres—Keigo y Mizuiro están conmigo… e Ishida—susurro la de ojos chocolate terminada su lectura—Al menos son los más conocidos—

-¡Oh! Así que Ishida-kun no estará con nosotros tampoco. Es una pena, ¿No crees, Kurosaki-Kun?—pregunto Inoue alzando el rostro hacia el chico.

Este por su parte lo desvió con molestia y agrego tediosamente.

- Por lo menos tengo la calma de que no tendré que escuchar sus comentarios fastidiosos todo el tiempo—

-¿A quién llamas fastidioso, Kurosaki?—dijo otra voz y todos se voltearon a ver.

Eran los que faltaban del grupo.

Todos vieron sus direcciones de aula, y comenzaron a abandonar el patio para ingresar al edificio principal. Cada uno fue a su respectivo casillero, y se cambio los zapatos para ingresar a los pasillos del colegio. En el pasillo de la entrada, comenzaron a caminar todos hacia la misma dirección, ya que sus salas estaban juntas en el mismo corredor, para el agrado de algunos y el martirio de otros.

Ichigo, Inoue, Rukia y compañía ingresaron al aula A y la otra mitad al aula B.

Inoue fue la primera en entrar y rápidamente se llevo sobre ella las miradas de todos los alumnos masculinos y por lo menos la mitad de las féminas en la sala. Orihime sonría animadamente y de inmediato comenzó a buscar un asiento con la vista, sin percatarse de que todos observaban sus gráciles movimientos. Seguida de ella, Ichigo y Chuzuru ingresaron al salón, con el Kurasaki anteponiéndose a todos los movimientos de la pelirroja sobre Orihime. El pelinaranjo, ayudo a Inouea encontrar un lugar, y rápidamente tomo asiento detrás de ella. La chica se volteo a verlo y comenzaron a platicar, mientras la Kuchiki y Honsho, se ubicaban alrededor.

La población masculina comenzó a murmurar entre ella, al igual que la femenina.

-Oigan, ¿Quién es la chica del cabello naranjo?—pregunto un alumno nuevo al grupo de amigos que se acababa de integrar.

-Es Inoue Orihime—dijo un chico observándola fijamente y luego volvió a los demás—¡Kami, es preciosa!—susurro enamoradizamente—Es una chica única, jamás encontraras algo igual, exceptuando los mangas. Es amable, cariñosa, ingenua, divertida, algo despistada y un poco torpe, pero créeme, es parte de su encanto. Además, es sumamente inteligente y nunca tiene problemas en ayudarte con las materias si se lo pides—

-Y bueno—interrumpió uno haciendo en el aire un dibujo con sus manos de las curvas femeninas perfectas—Para tener 16 años, tiene un cuerpazo increíble—

-Sí—respondieron otros dos al mismo tiempo que asentían.

-Interesante—dijo el nuevo.

-Así es—agrego el primero en describir a la pelinaranja—Ha ganado dos años consecutivos el premio a la chica más hermosa del instituto karakura. Aunque, bueno, su primer año lo compartió con la sempai, ahora universitaria, Rangitsu Matsumoto—

Ante el nombre todos pusieron los ojos en blanco y sus sonrojos aumentaron.

-¡Kami! Ellos dos juntas eran de infarto. ¿Cuál de las dos más hermosa? Nunca obtuvimos una respuesta. Rangiku-San era despampanante y muy divertida. Le encantaba sonreír y lanzar comentarios en doble sentido. Era la mejor en eso—

-Jaja, recuerdo que muchas veces las llamaron como: _El ángel y el demonio_. Nunca decidirías si irte al infierno con la sempai Rangiku-Chan, o al cielo para aprovecharte de Hime-Sama—

-¿Con que aprovecharse de Hime-Sama?—escucharon una voz desconocida los cinco sujetos y los cabellos de sus nucas se erizaron.

-¿Kurosaki-San?—pregunto uno dubitativo—Cuanto tiempo sin verte—agrego tratando de sonar amigable.

-Sí, si—dijo Ichigo agarrando las corbatas de todos con una mano para acercarlos a su rostro furioso—Voy a decirles algo—dijo Ichigo con pocas pulgas—El hecho de que Tatsuki haya quedado en otra clase, no significa que ustedes, gusanos, se aprovecharan de Inoue. ¿Entendieron?—pregunto con un tic en la ceja, y de inmediato todos los chicos asintieron—¡Así me parece!—finalizo el Kurosaki para luego soltarlos.

-¿Qué haces Kurosaki-kun?—pregunto una chica que se acercaba—¡Hola chicos!—saludo animadamente al ver a más gente—¿Cómo están?—pregunto con una sonrisa que se transformo en incertidumbre al ver las caras blancas de sus compañeros—¿Les ha pasado algo, chicos? Están pálidos ¿Se sienten bien?—interrogo la pelirroja preocupada.

-Si, Orihime-chan. Estamos bien no te preocupes—soltó uno restándole importancia alzando las manos en el aire.

-Si, Inoue no es nada—sonrió sínicamente Ichigo delante de la chica.

-¡Oh! Está bien. Pero cuídense chicos, ¿Vale?—

-Vale, vale—respondieron todos descoordinadamente.

-Inoue—

La chica se volteo perpleja al escuchar esa voz tan profunda juntar las letras de su apellido.

-¡Sado-Kun!—grito Orihime al tiempo que corría a saludar a su enorme amigo.

-Ya están advertidos chicos, que corra el rumor. Por mucho que no esté Tatsuki ahora, Inoue no está sola—susurro el Kurosaki antes de marcharse hacia su grupito de amigos.

Todos volvieron a hablar de repente, algunos más bajos que otros, pero aun así era un gran bullicio el que se escuchaba desde sala.

De un segundo a otro la campaña comenzó a sonar indicando el inicio de las clases mañaneras. Todos comenzaron a bajar de donde estaban sentados, algunos en el respaldo de la silla, otros en las mesas, unos en las ventanas, pero bueno, cada uno comenzó a tomar su lugar como un alumno corriente y educado. Aunque seguían conversando, solo que un poco vas bajo. Los minutos pasaban y los murmullos comenzaron a elevarse de nivel auditivo ya que el profesor no llegaba.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Mittan-Senseni?—pregunto la Kuchiki al lado derecho de Orihime.

-Mmm, No lo sé—dijo la chica tras pensar unos segundos y de repente abrió los ojos. Sorprendida de sí misma—Mittan-Sensei se jubilaba a fines del año pasado ¿no? Al igual que varios de nuestros profesores, ya que eran todos más o menos de la misma década—hizo memoria la pelinaranja.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Significa que tendremos una profesora nueva!—susurro Chizuru para sí misma, sonriendo gatunamente maliciosa.

-¡Ah!—se quejo—¿Por qué tiene que ser profesora?—dijo Rukia enojada.

-¿Y por qué tendría que ser profesor?—Pregunto Ichigo, inclinado hacia adelante, tomando su rostro en la palma de su mano.

-Pues porque…—la pelinegra se detuvo a pensar un argumento contundente—Porque siempre hemos tenido profesoras mujeres, desde primer año. Así que exijo que por esta vez le den un regalo a la población femenina. ¡Claro, que solo si es joven, sino da igual en sexo!—sonrió satisfactoriamente la más pequeña del grupo.

-Yo espero que enseñe bien, y sea divertido, con eso me basta—comento Orihime mientras sonreía ante el argumento de su amiga.

-¿Ves Rukia?—sonrió Ichigo, al verla sola.

-¿Y tú para que quieres profesora? Como si ella fuera a fijarse en el matón de la escuela—sonrió burlonamente la enana, mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano. Esto hizo que varios alumnos de la sala comenzaran a reír, entretenidos.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que…?—

-¡Silencio!—se escucho una voz inundar la sala de forma vigente. Y todos quedaron petrificados.

-¿Pero quién…?—Ichigo levanto los ojos en dirección a la voz y automáticamente se cayó.

Se escucho el sonido de un golpe y todos voltearon al pisaron, en donde el nuevo profesor había dejado caer los libros y carpetas sobre el escritorio, que a simple vista parecían pesados.

-Ulquiorra—soltó de repente, con voz muy profunda y gélida el nuevo profesor. Observó a cada uno de sus alumnos, sin detener la vista en nadie en participar—Cifer Ulquiorra—completo y se giro hacia el pisaron, sacando una de sus manos de sus bolsillo y anotando su nombre en Kanji y Romaji horizontalmente. Al finalizar dejo la tiza en la barra inferior del pizarrón, y se giro a los pupilos—¿Alguna pregunta?—interrogo indiferente.

Se creó un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente y todos intercambiaron miradas para ver quién sería el valiente en preguntar algo al nuevo profesor, que se notaba a simple vista tenía muy mal genio.

-¿Nadie?—pregunto con la misma expresión neutra con la cual ingreso al aula, y al no ver respuesta dijo—bien—

-Yo, Sensei—escucho la voz de una mujer llamarlo, así que alzo la vista al final del salón. Una chica de ojos grises y anaranjada cabellera levantaba sutilmente su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Habla—sentencio Ulquiorra.

-B-Bueno—trato de no tartamudear al hablar, pero fue inútil. Su nerviosismo era notorio, incluso en sus cejas las cuales tiritaban sobre su frente—Cuando nosotros… llegamos tarde, nos piden una explicación, así que—

-Estaba hablando con el director unos asuntos pendientes para tomar el puesto de Mittan-Sensei, es todo—interrumpió nuevamente a alguien hablar, dejando en claro su falta de tacto con las personas—¿Algo más?—Pregunto específicamente a la chica que lo interrogo.

Orihime abrió los ojos asustada, ante tan brusca respuesta maleducada.

-N-No—susurro la chica, pero al notar que no fue lo suficientemente alta tu voz, volvió a hablar—No, profesor—hablo, sacando la voz de su garganta.

-Está bien—hablo nuevamente el de cabello negro, colocando nuevamente las manos en sus bolsillos—Seré su profesor Jefe este último año de Bachillerato. Sera mi prioridad ver que todos ustedes entren a una Universidad y que consigan encontrar su vocación de vida—comenzó con la introducción al año escolar—Las materias que impartiré para ustedes son matemática y ciencias, ambas, con sus subsectores correspondientes—

El rostro de muchos quedo en blanco al saber que compartirían casi la mitad de las horas de clases semanales con ¡Él!

-Mi método de enseñanza es práctico y eficiente. Si tienen alguna duda la responderé cuantas veces sea necesario. Aunque si ocupan el 5% de su cerebro entenderán sin problema la materia—informo monótonamente—Preséntense dando nombre completo, edad, promedio final de notas del año pasado y por último lo que creen ustedes que estudiaran en un futuro—Comunico, y todos se tensaron—Empieza tú—le dijo al primero de la fila de la ventana.

El chico se paro nervioso y lentamente comenzó a dar sus datos bajo la estricta mirada de Ulquiorra sobre él. Poco a poco, uno a uno comenzaron a informarle al profesor de quienes eran. Nadie titubeo al levantarse, ya que con el carácter que demostró tener el sensei, que intimidó a todos de inmediato, nadie quería hacerlo enfadar. Así que en cuento terminaba uno comenzaba el otro de inmediato.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, diecisiete años, 9,1 y… No tengo la menor idea—comento Ichigo acomodándose en su asiento, ya que ni siquiera atino a despegar su trasero de él.

-Siguiente—hablo Ulquiorra al notar que la chica pelirroja no había notado que era su turno.

Ichigo por su parte, alzo una ceja y se inclino hacia adelante para alertar a su compañera.

-Inoue, Inoue—Llamo el Kurosaki desde atrás y la chica disimuladamente estiro la cabeza hacia él—¡Te toca presentarte!—

-¿Qué?—

-¡Levántate!—

-¡Sí!—susurro para sí misma levantándose de golpe de su asiento, colocando sus manos sobre su pupitre—Yo…—la chica se detuvo al no recordar nada.

"_¡Orihime! Cable a tierra_"

-Preséntate—la alentó Cifer, desde su mullida silla.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime—hablo la chica con melodiosa voz observando la madera de su mesa, sacando varios suspiros, mayoritariamente de los alumnos masculinos. Cosa que llamo la atención de Cifer, quien de forma imperceptible alzo una ceja, curioso—Tengo dieciséis años y el año pasado salí con promedio de 9,9 y lo que quiero estudiar es…—contuvo la respiración unos segundos y miro sus manos con vergüenza en las mejillas—Nunca lo había pensado, así que no lo sé. Lo siento—dijo para sentarse tan rápido como se levanto.

-Siguiente—

Y así al finalizar las presentaciones, Ulquiorra realizo una introducción en el pizarrón sobre la matemática y sus contenidos para este año, y el horario de clases que se les entrego en una hoja individual a todos. Nadie anoto nada de la pizarra ya que Ulquiorra dijo que no era algo importante, pero aun así Orihime lo apunto en su cuaderno con siempre. Realizo breves avances de la materia y en cuanto sonó la campana, más de la mitad de los alumnos salieron al primer receso del año.

-Voy a comprar a la cafetería—informó el pelinaranja—¿Alguien quiere algo?—pregunto al aire y todos sus amigos dijeron algo atropellándose entre ellos. Así que Rukia rasgo un pedazo de papel y realizo una lista con las cosas que quería cada quien. Luego, se la entrego a Ichigo.

-¿Te acompaño?—pregunto Chad al de ojos ocre.

-Está bien, vamos—dijo el chico y ambos hombres se perdieron al cruzar la puerta.

Las chicas en cuanto se vieron solas, agruparon sus sillas más cerca todavía y comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Qué opinan del nuevo profesor?—pregunto la Kuchiki curiosa.

-Es hombre—dijo Chizuru y las otras dos chicas sonrieron.

-Pero es joven, es lindo, tiene algo—dijo la Kuchiki al tiempo que lo observaba disimuladamente sentado en su escritorio.

Chizuru lo pensó unos segundos y dijo: -Si, tiene algo pero… ¡Es hombre!—se quejo, sacando risas de las otras dos.

-Inoue fuiste muy valiente al preguntarle algo, ¿No te habías dado cuenta en como nadie quería ni siquiera respirar cuando él entro?—

-No es por valentía Kuchiki-San. Lo que sucedió es que, cuando los profesores piden que pregunten algo, instantáneamente levanto la mano y lo hago, para reafirmar o consultar cualquier cosa. Entonces fue simplemente por reflejo. Incluso, la pregunta que le hice a Cifer-Sensei, la invente en ese mismo momento para salir del apuro—se justifico avergonzadamente.

Las dos receptoras de Orihime comenzaron a reír al ver la pena de su amiga.

-Inoue, eso es muy típico de ti ¿saber?—

-Pobre Orihime-Chan, eres tan buena alumna, eres encantadora ¡Hime-Samaaaaa!—llamo Chizuru preparada para tirarse encima de la hermosa pelirroja al segundo siguiente.

-Inoue Orihime—

Las tres chicas sintieron un escalofrió recorrerlas en cuanto escucharon ese tono de voz. La susodicha levanto la vista hacia el sujeto y confirmo sus sospechas.

-¿Sí, Cifer-Sensei?—pregunto incrédula la chica.

-Acompáñame—ordeno el hombre mayor y se encamino para afuera de la sala.

Orihime dudo en seguirlo, pero después de uno segundos en donde procesó por tercera vez la información, lentamente comenzó a levantarse y sin observar a sus amigas, lo siguió. Al llegar a la puerta lo busco con la mirada por el pasillo y lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras, así que corrió en esa dirección tratando de alcanzarlo y lo vio subir hasta el penúltimo piso del colegio. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Al alcanzarlo lo siguió a un metro de distancia, por instinto de precaución. Camino detrás de él por pasillos repletos de personas que la miraban interrogativamente.

-¿Qué hace Orihime-Sempai en nuestro piso?—se escucho por ahí.

-¡Es tan linda! Me encantaría ser como ella—

-¡Tómale una foto! ¡Rápido, se está yendo!—

Todos esos comentarios de alabanzas y cumplidos fueron escuchados por el profesor nuevo. Quien se cuestionaba que tan especial podía ser esa chica para ser tan admirada por todos.

Orihime vio como Ulquiorra abría la puerta de una oficina y se detenía frente a esta. Abrió los ojos incrédula y agito la cabeza ligeramente para luego ingresar con timidez a la sala, seguida de Ulquiorra, quien al ser un hombre de modales formales le dejo pasar primero, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Al ingresar notó que no había nadie más que ellos, así que se puso nerviosa de inmediato. Nunca había estado sola con un hombre en una habitación tan pequeña, a excepción de su hermano.

-Inoue Orihime—dio un respingón al escuchar su nombre por segunda vez salir de esos labios—Fuiste la primera de tu clase el año pasado ¿no?—

-Eh…—la chica como una piedra parada al lado de la puerta comenzó a tartamudear—¡N-No! Fui la segunda—

-¿Y el primero?—interrogo con voz demandante al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla situada al otro lado del escritorio.

-I-Ishida-Kun está en la clase B, el salió con un promedio 10—informo la peliroja mirando el piso alfombrado desde que entro.

Se creó un silencio en donde fácilmente notó la pesada mirada verde de Ulquiorra sobre ella, todo el tiempo.

-Bien, como tú eres mi referencia de mejor promedio a nivel de curso necesito tu informe de notas del año pasado, y todas las pruebas de ciencias y matemáticas que aun conserves de segundo grado de Bachillerato—

-¿Para cuándo las necesita, Sensei?—

-Lo antes posible y también necesito…—abrió un cajón con una de sus manos y estiro frente a él una prueba—Toma asiento—le pidió en cuanto se puso de pie. Orihime llevo su mirada a los ojos de su profesor de forma interrogativa, pero inmediatamente los aparto.

Asintió con la cabeza y partió a tomar asiento. Ulquiorra deposito un lápiz pasta color negro a un costado de la hoja, y enseguida Orihime comenzó a ejercitar.

Tardo unos cinco minutos en terminar la prueba, a la cual incluso tuvo tiempo de revisar. Dejo el lapicero de donde lo tomo y sin demora Ulquiorra corrigió la prueba con un lápiz de color verde.

-Eres buena—comento sin mucho interés.

Orihime en su asiento, con los ojos encogidos, se sonrojo al máximo así que desvió su mirada hacia el lado opuesto de su profesor, tapando su rostro con su propio cabello.

-Has esta y te irás—dijo, sacando otra hoja de donde mismo obtuvo la otra.

Orihime repitió el mismo procedimiento y al finalizar recibió el mismo elogio.

-Consérvalas—le ofreció ambas pruebas a la chica sentada en su silla—Llévalas contigo siempre, me recordaran el por qué te elegí como mi asistente para mis ramos—

La pelirroja sintió su piel encenderse al escuchar como él daba por confirmada su aceptación al cargo.

Él le entrego una la cual Orihime leyó de pasa, que se trataba sobre una autorización a ser la asistente del profesor.

-Vámonos, el receso terminara pronto—comento el sujeto para encaminarse a la puerta, seguido de Orihime.

* * *

><p>-¡Inoue!—grito Ichigo al ver a la chica ingresar apenada al aula detrás del nuevo profesor.—¿Dónde estabas?—pregunto preocupado.<p>

-¿Yo? Ammm—las cejas de la joven mujer tiritaban en incertidumbre.

-Estuvo conmigo—la defendió Cifer desde su asiento de profesor, haciendo que Ichigo, Orihime y unos cuantos más se giraran a verlo.

-¿Es cierto?—pregunto Ichigo a la persona frente a él, con un tono suspicaz. Ella asintió tímidamente, así que el Kurosaki suspiro aliviado.

-Pensé que tus tediosos fans habían atacado—

-¿Fans? ¿Qué fans, Kurosaki-Kun?—cuestiono sin comprender la chica ingenua.

-Nadie, hablo solo. Olvídalo—comento Ichigo al mismo tiempo que la campana del fin del recreo sonaba.

-Tomen asiento—dijo Ulquiorra, quien inmediatamente cerró las puertas del salón, dejando a una gran cantidad de alumnos afuera.—Comenzaremos la clase de inmediato. Y Algo que se me olvido comentarles en la primera hora. Es que al sonar el timbre deben estar aquí, dentro de la sala, de lo contrario no entraran a mis clases ya que cerrare la puerta inmediatamente—

Todos quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada.

-Bien, saquen sus cuadernos. Comencemos—dijo anotando el titulo de la unidad en la pizarra—Inoue Orihime—llamo fuerte y claro. Haciendo que varios se voltearan a mirarla, alborotados.

-¿S-Sí?—respondió nerviosa. No le gustaba llamar la atención, y todos esos ojos sobre ella la avergonzaban demasiado.

-Reparta las guías sobre mi escritorio, deja una incluso en los pupitres vacios—ordeno aun escribiendo con la tiza.

Orihime ante la atenta mirada de todos, atravesó el salón de clases e inicio su tarea con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Gracias—

-Gracias Hime-Sama—

-Gracias Orihime-chan—

El mismo Ulquiorra al frente del salón podía escuchar los murmullos masculinos cada vez que la chica entregaba una hoja. _Que idiotas_. Pensó internamente el azabache.

-Aquí dejo las que sobraron, Cifer-Sensei—El de ojos verdes escucho la melodiosa voz de Orihime llenar sus odios.

-Ve a sentarte, y copia lo que escribo—le ordeno sin voltearse a mirarla siquiera.

La chica volvió a su puesto y recién noto que sus dos amigas no estaban, observo los vidrios que daban al pasillo y toda una montaña de estudiantes se amontonaba mirando hacia el pizarrón. Entre ellos, Chizuru y Rukia.

Sonrió divertida ante tal escena y luego se giro hacia Ichigo, quien había tocado su hombro.

-Tu pan de melón—susurro por lo bajo mientras le entregaba la bolsa plástica a la chica en su mano, por debajo de los asientos.

-Gracias—susurro igual de bajo que el pelinaranja. Levanto la tapa de su pupitre y lo guardo ahí. Luego saco su estuche y su cuaderno y se puso a copiar.

-Ahora—hablo nuevamente el Sensei después de unos minutos en silencio total—La guía que se les acaba de entregar contiene ejercicios múltiples del año pasado. Los cuales quiero que hagan y revisen, y vuelvan a hacer si se equivocan. Los podrán comprobar con la guía de la señorita Inoue Orihime, en cuanto termine de hacer la suya. Ahora, si al tercer intento no lo logran, acérquense a mí y les explicare individualmente—finalizo la explicación del procedimiento—Lo que acabo de anotar en el pizarrón son formulas y resoluciones que ustedes ya deberían saber, pero lo hago para rememorar la información. A trabajar, todos.—

Nadie hacia ruido de ningún tipo, con suerte y se escuchaban los ruidos de los lápices golpear las mesas, pero fuera de eso solo las exhalaciones individuales y para de contar. Todos ya lo habían notado Ulquiorra era el tipo de profesor al cual temes. Admiras, pero temes. El tipo de hombre serio y autosuficiente capaz de todo y no equivocarse en nada. Eso era lo que Cifer Ulquiorra demostraba, ser un hombre eficiente, mal genio, arrogante y calculador, pero perfecto. Entonces, se preguntaban casi la totalidad de mentes en el salón. ¿Para Qué mierda quería a Inoue Orihime de ayudante? La dulce y tierna Princesa del instituto Karakura seria corrompida por ese vil demonio de ojos verdes. Todos lo presentían. Todos, menos Orihime. La cual, se sentía intimidada por la pesada y profunda mirada de su profesor sobre ella.

* * *

><p><em>Nunca hubo maldad, solo, una tonta ingenuidad. En donde te vi esperándome en el piso, en un portal, en donde te llegaba mi deseo de querer verte, de que te hecho de menos.<em>

_Yo construía en mis sueños una libertad de color: **Donde vivíamos juntos los dos. **_

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^^-<p>

Orihime _No Miko_


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: _Sensei, Kowai_

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): UlquiHime / IchiHime

Protagonistas: Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo.

Canción del capitulo: _Te vi venir_

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>~Capítulo 2~<p>

_Aun ni siquiera te tengo y ya tengo miedo de perderte, aunque es muy poco lo que te conozco, pero pondría todo a tu favor. Por que es una fantasía, porque te vi venir, te vi llegar a mí._

_Fue entonces cuando lo entendí. Puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras:** para que pasaras a mi coazón.**_

* * *

><p>Orihime, Hime, Inoue, Orihime-Chan, Hime-Sama, y bla, bla, bla, bla.<p>

Ulquiorra desde su asiento no paraba de escuchar ese nombre de la boca de todos los alumnos, pero no podía quejarse, fue él quien mando a Orihime a recoger las guías de ciencia que entrego el otro día.

La chica era extraña a sus ojos. La primera actividad del año, ese día lunes… ya lejano, ella había terminado de las primeras. Él la revisó y sí, estaba extrañamente perfecta, con los desarrollos correspondientes y ordenados, y su nombre escrito con caligrafía limpia, de forma legible y bastante mona debía agregar.

Desde su asiento y por debajo de sus lentes de descanso observo a la chica disimuladamente. Esta estaba pasando puesto por puesto recogiendo las hojas, pero en realidad los mismos alumnos se acercaban a ella a entregárselas en las manos. Los hombres le dedicaban una sonrisa, que a los ojos de Ulquiorra era estúpidamente enamorada, y las chicas con una simpatía infinita, la miraban con una sonrisa de admiración en los labios.

¿Qué sucedía con esa niña? ¿Provocaba alegría? ¿Estupidez? ¿O simplemente era agradable para el resto? Él no lo sabía. Al observarla no encontraba absolutamente nada especial en ella, dejando de lado su cabello de un color inusual y sumamente llamativo, no había nada en ella que fuera realmente relevante para él.

-Aquí están Cifer-Sensei. Todos finalizaron su guía a tiempo—escuchó de repente una voz aterciopelada a su lado izquierdo y la contempló por el rabillo del ojo.

-Bien. Retírate—le ordeno. Orihime hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro a su asiento.

Cifer poso sus manos sobre el lote de hojas que la chica le trajo. Por alguna razón las observo más tiempo del que podría reconocer su orgullo y nuevamente se detuvo en su asistente.

La de ojos grises se sentó en su asiento como una señorita y rápidamente fue cercada por los alumnos que se amontonaban a su alrededor. La chica sonreía sin parar y a veces se sonrojaba demasiado y se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

"_Es sumamente coqueta. Que desagradable_"

Esa oración cruzo la mente del pelinegro en cuanto vio como la chica le sonreía a cualquier imbécil que pasara. _Que idiota_, pensó. Reírse o mantener siempre una sonrisa en el rostro era molesto y tedioso para él. Ya que cada vez que la veía sonreír, sentía un extraño dolor en las mejillas.

Sonó la campana y los alumnos tuvieron la intención de atropellarse para salir del aula, pero en cuanto vieron que el profesor se acercaba a la puerta, todos se petrificaron de inmediato y le dieron un espacio preferencial para que se fuera.

Todos le temían, era mal genio, serio de una forma excesiva y tediosamente sabelotodo. Nadie quería tener problemas con él, así que trataban de evitarlo lo que más podían. Todos preferían dialogar con su representante en clases, Inoue Orihime. Ella sí que era una persona sutil y buena. Quien les daba la confianza para acercarse y decirle cualquier cosa, porque ella los escuchaba, ella era una buena compañera, ella era una persona excepcional.

-Inoue Orihime—llamo el profesor mientras salía del salón.

Luego de ello, la pelinaranja tomo rápidamente su cuaderno de anatomía y atravesando la multitud de hombres en la puerta del aula, quienes hicieron espacio para que su perfecta silueta pasara, siguió al pelinegro a donde quiera que fuese.

Llegaron a la oficina personal de Cifer, dejo pasar a la señorita primero y luego él fue quien se adentro.

Esta vez, había dos sillas y no una como era la costumbre de Ulquiorra. Orihime sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban fuertemente, esa silla… era para ella.

-Toma asiento—le susurro el hombre despegando la butaca del escritorio.

La de ojos grises se apresuro a complacer a su profesor y dejar que este acomodara su silla. Él tomo asiento al otro lado del mueble y le entrego la mitad de las guías asimétricamente separadas.

Orihime con su propio cuaderno comprobaba las pocas cosas de las que no estaba tan segura.

Esta era la segunda vez que él le pedía sin palabras que lo ayudara a corregir. Pero ella entendía que no era un "premio", él la estaba probando. Estaba segura que quería que se equivocara. No sabía porque sentía esa sensación, pero estaba completamente segura de que su profesor quería que se errara.

-¿Por qué tú promedio no fue un diez?—pregunto el hombre después de mucho silencio.

La chica hacia los cruces y ticket correspondientes en las hojas.

-A-anatomía no es mi fuerte—comenzó tratando de no tartamudear—su-suelo confundir los nombres del cuerpo… con facilidad—la chica sentía su corazón a mil por hora. Él la miraba detenidamente, demasiado concentrado, tanto, que sentía asfixia solo por el peso de sus ojos verdes sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Te equivocas en las pruebas de Anatomía?—

-No-no siempre, pero… generalmente tengo una alternativa incorrecta—la chica trago saliva tratando de distraerse del peso de acero sobre ella—no importa cuántas veces revise mis respuesta, siempre me equivoco en una—susurro con los hombros encogidos.

Trato de terminar lo más rápido posible esa bochornosa tarea que su Sensei le había entregado. Se demoraron, entre los dos siete minutos en finalizar. Ulquiorra tomo las hojas y las reviso superficialmente. Coloco las decimas correspondientes a los mejores trabajamos y se las entrego a su asistente.

-Entrégalas inmediatamente y el ultimo Ítem de lo que copiaron hoy, lo tienen que hacer con esto de apoyo ¿Entendiste?—pregunto buscando los ojos escurridizos de su alumna.

-S-sí—dijo la chica estirando su mano para tomar el lote de hojas.

Reverencio a su profesor, quien sin ningún escrúpulo encendió su cigarro antes de que la chica saliera de su oficina.

Aun era receso, así que tendría tiempo que entregar las hojas a sus compañeros. Se acerco apresuradamente a las escaleras, pasando por fuera de algunos cursos de Kouhai. Cuando sin previo aviso, una mano tibia tapo su boca y sintió muchos brazos tomar su ropa y jalarla dentro de un aula de segundo de bachillerato.

Las hojas se las arrebataron de las manos y por instinto cerro fuertemente los ojos.

Se vio aterrada, y con los ojos cristalinos, en cuanto sus memorias pasadas llegaron a su mente sin su consentimiento. Forcejeo con sus captores, desesperada, pero le fue inútil, la sentaron en una silla y solo en ese instante abrió los ojos.

-¡Orihime-Sempai!—escucho su nombre de la voz de una mujer.

-¿Sí?—

Observo el lugar y diviso, al menos a unas cincuenta mujeres en la sala y una chica rubia de corto cabello delante de ella.

-¡Orihime-Sempai!—gritaron las demás al tiempo que la miraban ilusionadas.

-Ho-Hola—saludo aun choqueada—¿Qué sucede chicas?—pregunto la princesa tratando de calmarse, y entender que su mente fue la que creo todas las conclusiones erróneas.

- Nosotras… ¡Necesitamos su ayuda Sempai!—hablo la rubia y todas reverenciaron a la pelirroja de forma exagerada.

-¡Por favor ayúdenos!—hablaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien—sonrió la chica que arreglaba un poco su cabello, nerviosa—¿Qué necesitan?—

-¡La lista!—grito la rubia y entre todas comenzaron a pasar una carpeta hasta que llego a sus manos.—¡Necesitamos esto!—dijo, estirando sus brazos hacia Orihime.

Inoue con timidez y duda estiro sus brazos hacia el documento frente a ella y lo volteo para ver que era aquello.

Al voltearlo vio en la tapa una… ¿Imagen de Cifer Ulquiorra?

-¿Qué…?—no pudo pronunciar las palabras continuas por el asombro.

-Nosotras—comenzó a hablar la chica frente a ella—Somos el Club de Fans de Ulquiorra-Sama—

La mandíbula de Orihime no se desencajo, simplemente por ser educada, pero…

-¿Enserio?—interrogo estupefacta.

-Enserio—respondió seriamente la rubia—Mi nombre es Menoly, de segundo B. Soy la vicepresidenta de este club—dijo orgullosamente.

-Entiendo—dijo Orihime aun sin revisar la carpeta en sus manos.

-Necesitamos su ayuda Sempai ya que…—la chica se sonrojo ligeramente y sus cejas tiritaban, frustradas.—¡Queremos el perfil de Ulquiorra-Sama!—

"_¡Queremos el…!"_

-¿Qué?—en su rostro se mostraba el terror muy claramente.—No, yo no, yo no puedo—trato de hablar la chica imaginando el propósito de que ella estuviera ahí.

Abrió la carpeta torpemente y leyó lo primero que vio.

"Perfil de Ulquiorra Cifer, Primera pregunta: ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?"

La sangre se le subió a las mejillas en un segundo.

-Chicas yo…—se detuvo al levantar la vista.

-¡Por favor, Orihime-Sama!—escucho esa oración de cada chica frente a su persona, que con las manos juntas frente a ellas la observaban con los ojos llenos de esperanzas.

-Usted, Sempai, es la única que tiene contacto directo con él—dijo Menoly decidida a convencer a su invitada—Eres de su curso, además de su asistente, eres lista y muy bonita ¡No podrá decirte que no!—

-¡Pero yo no tengo ese tipo de relación con él! ¡No somos cercanos!—trato de evitar por todos los medios el ser involucrada en esta mafia.

¡Con suerte y era capaz de hablarle decentemente a su profesor!

-Orihime-Sempai, si no fuera de vida o muerte no se lo pediríamos—agrego una de por ahí—nosotras hemos tratado de preguntarle esas cosas, pero—

Todas, de un momento a otro bajaron la mirada y ocultaron su rostro entre sus manos. Seguido de eso Orihime comenzó a escuchar "_No le puedo hablar – tartamudeo demasiado – no logro que entienda lo que quiero preguntar – me da miedo – es demasiado para nosotras"_ Y un sinfín de explicaciones por las cuales ellas personalmente no podían hablar con el profesor en cuestión.

-¡Por eso!—Lateramente vio fuego salir de los ojos de sus Kouhai—¡Todo depende de Usted Sempai!—

Se escucho a lo lejos la campana del término del receso.

-¡Muchas gracias Orihime-Sempai, esperamos las respuestas, adiós!—dijo la rubia y tal y como entro, salió.

Inoue se volteo para tocar la puerta que habían cerrados detrás de su figura, pero antes de que su mano tocara la madera, esta se deslizo y una mano le entrego las guías de sus compañeros y su cuaderno y luego se volvió a cerrar, esta vez en sus narices.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?—se pregunto a si misma horrorizada, observando la carpeta con el nombre de su profesor en sus manos.

Regreso a su sala con una enorme carga en sus hombros, con los ojos angustiados y las cejas comprimidas.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encamino a su asiento. Coloco la carpeta bajo la tapa de su pupitre, al igual que las hojas y su cuaderno. Luego se dejo caer en su asiento, levanto su cabello para no aplastarlo entre su espalda y la silla y luego tomo su rostro entre sus manos, preocupada.

Ella odiaba hablar con Ulquiorra, debía admitirlo. Él era intimidante, extremadamente serio, misterioso, calculador y la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Aunque había pasado unas semanas, no era capaz ni siquiera de hilar una oración sin tartamudear en su presencia.

¿Cómo se supone que haría algo como eso?

-Concéntrate Orihime—se alentó a sí misma para luego despejar su rostro y observar la sala. Y recién lo noto. _¿Por qué estoy sola?_ Se pregunto confundida. Al ver como las mochilas eran las únicas en ese lugar.

En eso, la puerta de la sala se abrió en todo su esplendor y su profesor Jefe se adentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Él observaba hacia adelante mientras caminaba hacia su asiento y al quedar en medio del pizarrón, diviso al final de la sala una cabellera anaranjada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto con expresión seria.

Orihime quien había seguido con la vista cada movimiento de su Sensei se sonrojo, abrazándose ligeramente a sí misma y desviando su mirada hacia otra parte.

-Yo…—la chica encogió los hombros, temblorosa.

-Te toca Educación física—

-¿Eh?—la chica levanto la vista inesperadamente y cruzo miradas con Ulquiorra por primera vez.

La estudiante proceso la información lentamente, aun con la vista pegada a su profesor, y en eso, su rostro se torno tan rojo que opaco completamente su color natural de cabello. Cerró los ojos con angustia y levantándose como pudo, corrió fuera del salón como si la persiguiera la muerte.

Ulquiorra aparto su mirada de la puerta y tomo asiento en su silla.

_Estúpida niña_. Pensó entretanto que observaba la cancha del colegio desde ese, el segundo piso. Su curso comenzaba a hacer flexiones en el piso para relajar su cuerpo antes de comenzar las actividades. Noto como cada uno ponía una cara diferente al estirar las piernas.

Sonrió para sus adentros por lo estúpidos que se veían todos.

Una cabellera anaranjada llamo su atención. ¿Cómo se llamaba?... no lo recordaba, pero había escuchado que era un buscapleitos. Él, al parecer era el más capacitado físicamente para las actividades. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía y su ceño fruncido no desaparecía ni un instante, ni siquiera cuando conversaba con otros.

Pero al minuto siguiente, vio una expresión relajada en su rostro. En donde ese niño entrecerró sus orbes y miro hacia su lado izquierdo, al igual que casi toda la clase.

Ulquiorra siguió las miradas y distinguió a su torpe asistente hacer reverencias continuas a un inútil de cabellera celeste. El cual la observaba con una ceja alzada, interesado.

Cifer se mofó. _El idiota y sus fantasías con estudiantes, era asqueroso._

Orihime de repente comenzó a correr por los alrededores de la cancha, completamente sola. La mirada verde siguió sus movimiento al igual que todos los hombres de su mismo curso, y noto alto que llamo su atención. La chica corría con un enorme polerón a cuestas, el cual se notaba que era de polar, creado para invierno y que de seguro estaría asando el cuerpo de su alumna.

La siguió con la vista toda la clase, y en ningún momento se desprendió de dicha prenda, que le quedaba larga de mangas, de largo y de ancho. Ni siquiera cuando el mismo Grimmjow le pidió que se la sacara accedió.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Cifer frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pretendía con eso?

Termino la clase de educación física y todos comenzaron a marcharse a los camarines, todos menos Inoue quien como castigo al parecer, tenía que seguir corriendo alrededor de la cancha.

Cifer se levanto de su silla de maestro y aunque no quería, su curiosidad lo estaba controlando. Así que al poco tiempo llego a la sala de gimnasia.

Orihime trotaba a una velocidad determinada y su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado, parecía como si se hubiera quemado con el sol. Entreabría la boca para tomar toda la cantidad de aire posible y entrecerraba los ojos por el cansancio.

Grimmjow estaba sentado en un piso y la observaba divertido.

Ulquiorra se acerco a él a paso lento y se situó a su lado.

-Lleva quince minutos corriendo extra y llego nueve minutos atrasada ¿No crees que exageras?—interrogo el pelinegro a su amigo.

-Tú, maldito psicótico de los números no te metas, me gusta verla correr, se esfuerza mucho ¿sabes? Me comento que no le gusta la actividad física a principio de año, pero cielos, con ese cuerpo que tiene. Me imagino como seria si le gustara—le comento lascivamente a su compañero.

-Detente—alzo la voz Ulquiorra en cuanto la chica estuvo cerca de él. Ella paró de inmediato y se volteo a ver a su salvador. Al notar quien era, volteo el rostro nuevamente y junto sus manos sobre su estomago, con los hombros contraídos.

-Cifer-Sensei—susurro para sí, pero igualmente fue escuchada.

-Que aburrido eres Ulquiorra—se quejo el de cabello eléctrico mientras se marchaba.

-Toma—le sugirió el pelinegro cuando le tendió una toalla blanca que le arrebato a Grimmjow

-Gra-Gracias—dijo la chica tímidamente, tomando el objeto con dudas.

¿Por qué su mejor estudiante debía ser la más tímida también? Era una mala combinación, le fastidiaba. Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa, menos esto.

-¿Por qué no eres capaz de mirarme?—le pregunto sin anestesia el hombre frente a ella.

La chica oculto su rostro con la prenda blanca y respiro agitadamente.

-Contéstame—ordeno demandante. Ser paciente no era su fuerte.

Orihime poco a poco comenzó a acercar su mirada a él, subiendo por sus piernas, pasando por su pecho y deteniéndose en su cuello. No podía seguir las arriba, no podia.

-Porque—comenzó a hablar con el rostro preocupado—Es…¡Es su culpa Sensei!—grito de repente, contrayendo el rostro y ocultándolo nuevamente.

El rostro de Ulquiorra por un instante cambio de expresión.

-¿Mi culpa?—

-Así- así es—le contesto tímidamente la chica—Usted tiene esa manía de mirar tan fijamente—le comento con voz ahogada—Me intimida, me pone muy nerviosa, ¡Me asusta!—confesó insegura.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo en su posición, observándola, analizándola.

-No me mire ¡Por favor, no lo haga!—le pidió al tiempo en que salía corriendo rumbo a los camarines femeninos.

Cifer se giro para verla correr. Le irritaba tanto que le hablaran sin mirarlo a los ojos, era como si no lo tomaran en cuenta, y resulta que más encima es ¿Culpa suya? _Ridículo_, pensó. Él miraba igual a todo el mundo, ella no era diferente. Aunque, tal vez, tal vez el hecho de que su presencia y popularidad extrema lo irritaban daba algún tipo de carga negativa hacia la chica, pero ¡no! Era estúpido, ella no era especial. Ella definitivamente no tenía absolutamente nada relevante para él. Nada.

Observo el cielo, era el atardecer.

Maldecía el día que quiso recompensar a los alumnos inteligentes. Enserio lo odiaba.

* * *

><p><em>Te abracé, te bese, te dije la verdad. Quería que te quedaras. No quería esperar, no quería sentir temor por esperarte, ¿y si no volvías? Mi mundo se destruiría.<em>

_Las cosas simplemente es así, tengo miedo de perderte por eso: **Mi amor te dí, sin condición para que te quedaras.**_

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios de: <em>Megami Mars - himeangi - Isabelle'Hoshi - Emo Romantica 03 - Ylseeuchiha - nypsy <em>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^^-<p>

Orihime _No Miko_


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: _Sensei, Kowai_

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): UlquiHime / IchiHime

Protagonistas: Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo.

Canción del capitulo: _Inevitable._

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>~Capítulo 3~<p>

_Nadie piensa en ti como lo hago yo, creeme es al realmente sorprendente. Te confesaría que me cuesta dormir, que lloro muchas veces al mes, sobre todo cuando llueve. Me conoces sabes que estoy no sera facil._

_Todos los días pasan y se parecen al anterior, pero no es tan así, ya q__ue seguimos progresando en esto: _**Casi me parece una relación inevitable.**__

* * *

><p>Entro a la sala del 2-B de bachillerato, le tocaba enseñar clases de matemáticas y algebra, repasar lo de la clase pasada con el fin de prepararlos para una no muy futura prueba a mitad de mes. Al ingresar cerro enseguida la puerta tras de sí, dejando a uno que otro alumno fuera de su clase, aunque no le importaba demasiado ya que creía sinceramente de que con menos alumnado la clase fluía mucho mejor.<p>

Saludo como siempre con un tono tan típico de su persona y los alumnos respondieron educadamente, hicieron una reverencia y tomaron asiento en silencio. Dijo una oración carente de palabras y con prisa comenzó a llenar la pizarra de formulas y ejemplos detallados. Todos, sin excepciones comenzaron a copiar tratando de seguirle el paso a la mano veloz de Ulquiorra, quien en menos de cinco minutos relleno cada recoveco de la verde pizarra con tiza blanca.

-Tienen cinco minutos—fue todo lo que dijo para después tomar asiento y revisar las pruebas de su propio curso.

Suspiraba monótonamente, estaba cansado de tener esas notas mediocres. Él explicaba bien a su juicio, nunca ha recibido quejas sobre su enseñanza y a cada alumno que ha enseñado de forma particular o grupal siempre lograba que obtuvieran altas calificaciones, entonces ¿Qué estaba mal con ellos? No podía decir que eran todo, porque, en realidad jamás son todos, pero un gran número de personas empezaba a estorbar en el progreso general de su curso.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué harán para el próximo viernes?—esa pregunta, perteneciente a un alumno masculino lo desconcentro de sus quehaceres, ya que su tono de voz no fue precisamente disimulado.

-Yo le traeré un peluche, un gatito. Sé que le gustan—sonrió uno detrás del primero haciendo el signo de paz con los dedos y mostrando los dientes en una amplia sonrisa-¿Y tú?—

-Yo le regalare una almohada en forma de corazón—dijo con orgullo en sus palabras—Ella es tan linda, de seguro se acostara con ella sobre su cama todas las noches—

-Pervertido—dijo la chica a su lado derecho, entrecerrando los ojos—Yo le daré un perfume de caramelos. El olor a dulces le viene mucho—sonrió emocionada.

-Idiotas—hablo un chico de por ahí que, al igual que Ulquiorra, había escuchado accidentalmente toda la conversación—¿Cómo pueden comprar cosas para una persona que ni siquiera sabe que existen?—

-¡Jun! ¡No hables así de Sempai!—se engrifó una mujer—¡Ella es muy buena, es tierna, amable y siempre está dispuesta a ayudarte! ¡Tiene un corazón de oro! Claro que se merece que al menos una vez al año se le agradezca por eso—

-Así es—defendieron los demás.

-¿Una vez al año?—dijo con claro tono de burla en cada letra—Te olvidas de navidad, año nuevo, san Valentín y el día blanco ¿Verdad? Si no mal recuerdo todos le dan obsequios también en esas fechas—

-Bueno…—no hallaban como defenderse ante esas palabras letales.

-¿Lo ven? Recibe demasiada atención. No me extrañaría que ella esperara con ansias esos días solo para que el mundo entero la alabara por ser "buena niña"—enfatizo comillas en las últimas palabras haciendo mímica con sus dedos.

-Tú que sabes, nunca has conversado con Orihime-Chan, no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas de ella si no la conoces—

-¿Inoue Orihime?—pronuncio Ulquiorra algo irritado. Suficiente tenia con escuchar ese nombre en la sala de profesores y pasillos, como para también ser el tema central de los chicos de menor grado.

-¡Ulquiorra-Sensei!—dijeron alarmados todos los que anteriormente cuchicheaban.

Llegaron a ponerse pálidos.

-¿Y bien?—ínsito a seguir a sus alumnos, con la mirada fija sobre una prueba en mano, que poseía un nombre y apellido exactamente igual al de la protagonista de la conversa.

-Este…—comenzó una chica nerviosa.

-Es que el próximo viernes es su cumpleaños, Sensei—hablo un chico para salvar a su compañera, la cual se veía un poco complicada al articular palabras—Y, bueno, la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio aprovecha esta ocasión para entregarle obsequios—sonrió tímidamente—Y confesarse—dijo entre dientes, cosa que ni Ulquiorra ni el resto escuchó.

-¿Entregarle obsequios? ¿Por qué?—interrogo, aun leyendo el nombre de la chica en la prueba.

-Porque ella siempre presta ayuda a todo el mundo—hablo otra chica metiéndose de polizón—A pesar de ser la chica más popular en casi todos los colegios de la ciudad, ella no se comporta como una diva o como una estrella de cine. Ella es humilde, bondadosa y muy buena compañera. Siempre nos ayuda a nosotros, los Kouhai. Si tenemos problemas en algunas materias o con algún profesor, ella siempre interviene por nosotros, es… como una hermosa heroína superpoderosa—finalizo su explicación con admiración en la voz.

Cifer alzó una de sus cejas negras, incrédulo. ¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo amaba a esa chica? Con sinceridad estaba fuera de su raciocinio. La chica era torpe, despistada, hasta algo estúpida a su parecer y aun así todo el mundo parecía amarla y alabarla como si fuera una diosa griega.

La chica de cabello negro que hablo antes, a través de sus palabras, terminó creando una atmosfera de "amor & paz", en donde todos parecían estar viendo elefantes rosas y arcoíris de colores en las paredes.

Apretó con fuerza el borrador debajo de su mano y caminó de un extremo del pizarrón al otro, borrando de forma horizontal sus palabras, todo esto para que sus alumnos no pudieran seguir copiando. Se giro y tonó la cara de desconcierto de todos.

Luego de ello borro por completo. No le gustaba nada esa atmosfera fantasiosa que se expandía por los aires.

-Eso les pasa por estar conversando—reprocho al curso, aunque su mirada se concentro mayoritariamente en el conjunto de cabezas con las que cruzó palabras hace unos segundos.—Sigamos—

Cuando acabo con la clase, tomo sus cosas y con una fría despedida, se fue. Llego a su oficina en un parpadeo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se masajeo las sienes con calma. Estaba irritado, estaba estresado, cansado de que el nombre de la chica se repitiera incluso más veces que sus propias pisadas por los pasillos.

-¿Sensei?—escucho una voz femenina detrás de sí mismo—¿Se-se siente mal?—

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos desorbitados. Era la voz más irritante y chillona que había escuchado en su vida, podía jurar que incluso superaba a la infantilizada de Nel.

-Sensei, s-si se siente mal pu-pu-puedo acompañarlo a en-fermería—hablo nuevamente la mujer acercándose al cuerpo, algo encorvado, frente a la puerta.

-Estoy bien—respondió con voz fría, volteándose y fugazmente cruzando miradas con su alumna.

Había olvidado por completo ponerle seguro a la puerta antes de irse.

-¿Es-está seguro? Si quiere puedo…—

-Dije que estoy bien, solo tengo fatiga—invento una escusa cualquiera mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Le traigo algo de comer?—se atrevió a preguntar preocupada. Al verlo bien ahora, lo encontraba más pálido de lo normal, aunque también, podía ser solo su imaginación.

-Tráeme un pan de melón tibio y un té negro sin azúcar, un jugo de naranjas en caja, un pastel de judías rojas, un limón y sal—pronuncio tan rápido como pudo, tratando de que no se notara que la velocidad en sus palabras era para que ella no recordara nada del listado.

Soltó un poco de dinero de su bolsillo y lo deposito sobre la mesa. Subió sus ojos verdes y la cara de concentración de Orihime llamo su atención. Sus labios rosados se movían como si estuviera diciendo algo, repitiendo algo. Cuando terminó, tomo en dinero entre sus manos y diciendo un "enseguida regreso" se escabullo al pasillo dejando la única puerta bien cerrada.

El pelinegro esparció las hojas de su maletín sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisar.

-Puntuación perfecta—susurro para sí mismo al terminar de analizar la guía de Inoue Orihime.

Odiaba que ella fuera tan ridículamente perfecta.

Con su lápiz a pasta color verde encerró el cien en la parte alta de la hoja, como lo hacía con todas las pruebas. Ella lo irritaba no podía negarlo, pero a veces debía aceptar que le alegraba el día saber que al menos a alguien le quedan sus enseñanzas.

A los cinco minutos la chica de cabello naranja volvió con una enorme bandeja entre sus manos.

-lo-logré encontrarlo todo—sonrió con timidez dejando toda la comida frente a su profesor.

El pastel, el limón, la sal, el pan de melón y el té. Estaba todo y en apariencia al menos, se notaba que la chica recordó hasta los detalles de cada comida.

Tomo un sorbo de su té y efectivamente, no contenía ni un gramo de azúcar disuelto.

La volvió a mirar de nuevo y ella simplemente agacho la mirada y dejo el cambio sobre la mesa.

-¿Tú…?—

-¿S-Sí?—

-No nada. Olvídalo—

Inoue ladeo la cabeza en clara señal de confusión, mas Ulquiorra ni siquiera le presto atención a su movimiento.

-Reparte esto al curso—acotó, pasándole en sus propias manos un lote de hojas algebraicas—Y confirma la reunión de apoderados para el día lunes de la próxima semana—

La chica asintió lentamente y notó que la primera era de su propiedad y al ver su calificación sonrió con alegría.

-Sora Nii-Chan—

Cifer la miro como si hubiera hablado en una lengua completamente ajena a él.

-Puedes retirarte—

-Adiós Sensei—reverencio la chica y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

-Oye—la llamo y la chica vio volar un objeto hacia su cuerpo, que por inercia atrapo estrepitosamente contra su pecho. Lo miro sorprendida y… distinguió el pastel de judías rojas que había comprado—Buen trabajo—escucho susurrar de su profesor.

Se vio atónita por unos segundos, pero al final una sonrisa cálida y profunda se asomo en sus labios rosa.

-Muchas gracias, Sensei—hablo con voz seductora, muy adulta, aunque lo más seguro es que se debió a la conmoción del acto de su profesor.

Seguido de eso desapareció, siendo seguida por los verdes ojos de Ulquiorra, quien a pesar de estar supuestamente revisando pruebas noto el gesto de alegría en la chica, en sus ojos, y el sonido cálido de su voz al pronunciar esas palabras. Y por un momento, solo por un momento pensó en que esa chica… era hermosa.

-Tamiya-Kun—llamo y él se acerco, seguidamente ella entrego la prueba—Atsuki-Chan—Llamo y entrego la hoja—Kurosaki-Kun—Llamo y entrego la prueba, y así comenzó a repartir las hojas que Ulquiorra anteriormente le había entregado.

La Profesora Ichiru, de lenguaje, le había dado un par de minutos para concretar las tareas que su profesor en jefe le había asignado.

Orihime se acerco al pizarrón después de repartirlo todo y escribió con la tiza blanca. Con hermosa caligrafía, en una línea maravillosamente recta, con letra grande y clara para que hasta el último en el salón pudiera leer la información sin forzarse en lo más mínimo.

-Chicos, se confirma que la reunión de apoderados será este lunes treinta, a la hora de siempre. Así que avisen en sus casas para que ninguno de sus padres tenga que venir a otras horas después—declaro ante el curso con la sonrisa de siempre y optimismo, cosa que muchos agradecieron ya que la chica hacia la atmosfera mucho más amena y familiar.

-¡Sí!—respondieron casi todos con entusiasmo.

-Gracias por el tiempo, profesora Ichiru— soltó Inoue acompañado de una reverencia simple.

-Querida, por ti, mi alumna favorita lo que sea—le sonrió la mujer de mediana edad, levantándose de su asiento y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Orihime—Ahora, ve a sentarte Inoue-Chan comenzare de inmediato—

-Sí—confirmo la chica y con gráciles movimientos fue a sentarse a su pupitre.

-Inoue ¿No crees que UlquiChibi-Tan abusa un poco de ti?—

-Kurosaki-Kun, no llames así a Cifer-Sensei—le pidió la chica un poco preocupada de que alguien más lo escuchara—Y no, no lo creo, ¿Por qué crees eso, Kurosaki-Kun?—interrogo por curiosidad.

-Por nada Inoue, pero creo que el ser su asistente te quita mucho tiempo ¿No crees?—soltó tratando de influir en ella.

La chica lo medito unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-Es cierto—sincero sin discusiones—Pero ¿Sabes? Me entretiene ayudar a un profesor ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado era la asistente de Aizen-Sama?—Ichigo solo asintió con el ceño fruncido. Aizen era un buen tipo, era amable y considerado, Ulquiorra era otra cosa—Es… como lo mismo—

-¿Cómo que como lo mismo?—pregunto sorprendido—¿Cuál es la diferencia?—

-La diferencia es que yo me convertí en el puente, entre Cifer-Sensei y los alumnos, en cambio con Aizen-Sama era simplemente por diversión. Este, es más por necesidad—

A Ichigo no le gusto para nada la parte de "necesidad", incluso diría que sus palabras le llevaron hacia otro tipo de significado, aunque dudaba que se diera por parte de Orihime. No confiaba mucho en ese profesor, tenía algo extraño, su personalidad era extraña y no le hacía ninguna gracia el hecho de que estuviera tanto tiempo al día con su amiga.

-No lo sé, pero ten cuidado ¿Vale? Ulquiorra no me inspira nada de confianza—

-Kurosaki-Kun no digas eso—le reprocho la chica levantando la tapa de su mesa y metiendo la mano, la cual toco algo esponjoso y suave, como un pastel, en vez de la tapa dura y rígida del cuaderno—Él…—se detuvo para analizar un poco sus palabras—Él es una buena persona—le susurro algo sonrojada y con una pequeña sonrisa. Cosa que hizo una reacción en el rostro del Kurosaki, quien alzo una ceja con mera incredulidad. Era Orihime quien decía esas palabras, y al venir de esa fuente no eran muy confiables ya que la chica… siempre creía que todas las personas eran buenas.

-Lo que digas Inoue—soltó el chico, tomando su lápiz y comenzando a copiar.

Esa era la última clase en el horario, así que después de eso todos serian despachados a casa. La hora paso rápido, ya que la profesora dio una actividad grupal, muy didáctica, y en cuanto la campana del fin de jornada sonó, todos se despidieron de ella y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas.

-Inoue-San—Escucho su nombre proveniente de los labios una mujer y se giro su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo.

-Atsuki-chan, ¿Qué sucede?—

-Veras…—comenzó a balbucear la joven, algo nerviosa—Hoy no vino Nanami, así que no puedo pedírselo a ella, así que… ¿Te puedes quedar al aseo por mi?—le suplico la chica con las manos juntas frente a su rostro, en signo de suplica y con voz tétrica.

Orihime quedo perpleja y luego soltó una risita.

-Descuida, claro que puedo, pero no me asustes tanto la próxima vez, pensé que era algo grave, me preocupé—

-Lo siento—

-Nada, no te preocupes Arsuki-Chan yo te cubro—sonrió la pelirroja—No tengo nada que hacer así que no hay problema, así que dime ¿Con quién te toca?—

-Con Yuuki-Kun—dijo señalando al chico de un extraño cabello azulado—Solo será por esta vez, pero surgió algo importante y…—

-Está bien, no me expliques nada, solo ve—

-Gracias Inoue-San, te compensare. Lo prometo—dijo la chica tomándole más manos.

-Como quieras, cuídate ¿sí? Hasta el lunes—

-Hasta el lunes—dijo la chica y enseguida salió disparada de la sala.

Orihime suspiro luego de que la vio irse, estaba cansada y tenia sueño, pero aun así debía ayudar a su compañera. Después de todo fue su decisión quedarse leyendo libros hasta tarde la noche anterior, debía asumir su responsabilidad.

-¿Así que te quedaras al aseo?—Su compañero de banco con su mismo color de cabello la saco de su mundo.

-¿Estabas escuchando?—el chico asintió—Así es. ¿Puedes decirle a Tatsuki-chan que valla sola a casa? No sé cuanto tarde—

-Claro que sí—le respondió el chico con orgullo—Te veo el lunes ¿Si? Cuídate y no te marches tan tarde—le aconsejo—Si se te hace de noche me llamar al celular para venir por ti ¿Vale?—

-Vale. Adiós—se despidió agitando la mano para Ichigo.

Cuando casi todos se había ido, saco desde el cubículo de limpieza al final del salón, una pala y una escoba y se dispuso a hacer el aseo del salón. Yuuki se acerco a ella y la ayudo correr las cosas para así limpiar más a fondo.

Cuando se vieron solos, comenzaron a dividirse las tareas, uno barría mientras el otro limpiaba las mesas con un paño y subía las sillas. Así pasaron unos veinte minutos, en donde conversaban de cosas triviales como las materias, los compañeros y el clima. En eso Matsura tomo el libro de asistencia y se sentó en una de las sillas aun en el piso, e hizo una señal para que Orihime se sentara con él.

-¿Kuchiki?—el chico asintió y ella también—¿Chizuru?—volvieron a asentir—¿Matsuda?—pregunto la chica.

-Aquí—dijo él alzando la mano sacando una sonrisa de Inoue.

Siguieron pasando la lista y rememorando a sus compañeros de clase, y sin darse cuenta la puerta de la habitación se veía completamente abierta. El intruso se acerco lentamente, hasta que estuvo tan cerca de los estudiantes por fin pidieron notarlo.

-Orihime, tanto tiempo sin verte—

La chica abrió los ojos como nunca antes y se congeló ante su visión. Esa voz y esa sonrisa sarcástica. Conocía esos ojos negros, los conocía bien.

-Oye tú—llamo el recién llegado al chico de cabello azul—¿Podrías dejarnos? Quiero conversar un poco con una vieja amiga—le pidió amablemente así que el otro chico lo complació levantándose de su asiento, pero un agarre sobre su brazo lo hizo voltear nuevamente a la chica pelirroja.

-No te vayas—le pidió ella en un susurro, más el otro chico no entendió la urgencia.

-Por favor Orihime, enserio es mejor que estemos solos—el rostro del sujeto cambio al notar que solo ella lo podía observar. Esa sensación conocida, era miedo.

-Es-está bien. Vete Yuuki-Kun—le sugirió soltando su brazo con duda—Yo-yo terminare de hacer lo que falta, no te preocupes—le sonrió lo mas finamente que pudo y el chico sonrió de vuelta.

-Está bien Orihime-Chan, te veo la próxima semana—se despidió el chico, tomo su mochila y desapareció cruzando las puertas con la mirada del extraño sobre su espalda.

Orihime se levanto de golpe arrastrando la patas de la silla y corrió por entre las mesas hacia la puerta trasera del salón, pero antes de poder correrla una mano tomo su muñeca y la tiro con fuerza, haciendo voltear rápidamente.

-Hime-Chan ¿A dónde vas? ¿No quieres conversar con un viejo amigo?—dijo el hombre tirando de ella hacia sí mismo, haciéndola chocar contra él. Seguido de eso, la abrazo por la cintura y levando su mentón hacia arriba para poder verle el rostro afligido—¡Quien diría que tú te convertirías en la chica más popular de todas las escuelas de por aquí!—le pregunto irónicamente, mientras acariciaba su mejilla rosada con su pulgar, muy tiernamente—Me pregunto qué dirían todos si supieran lo que eras antes—los ojos de Orihime comenzaron a inundarse de agua poco a poco, sus cejas tiritaban de puro miedo al igual que su cuerpo. El lentamente tiro de su moño rojo, desatándolo y dejándolo caer—¿Quieres hacer memoria conmigo? De tu yo anterior—le susurro el hombre abriendo la camisa de la chica de un solo tirón, esparciendo los botones blancos por el piso, y dejando a la vista su ropa interior.

La chica no atino ni a cubrirse, presa del pánico y del miedo simplemente cayó en un estado de bloqueo en donde su respuesta a esas palabras solo era el llanto silencioso que cubría su rostro.

-Has crecido mucho, mucho más que antes—dijo el sujeto y sin ningún miramiento se detuvo en los senos de la chica, que aun eran cubiertos ligeramente por la blusa blanca—Estas hermosa—susurro en su oído mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su mano—Aun no he dicho nada de tu paradero, así que por el momento soy el único que puede disfrutarte—le comento encaminándola hacia la gran mesa del profesor.

Orihime no atinaba a nada, parecía una muñeca de trapo a la cual solo le circulaba agua tibia por los ojos, como una fuente de agua.

Jamás pensó que ese mundo la encontraría en su nueva vida. Jamás se preparo para algo así, y por lo que notaba, después de tantos años su cuerpo tampoco estaba preparado para la situación.

Era igual que antes.

Él la levanto de la cintura y la subió a la mesa de madera. La contempló unos segundos, con su falda arrepollada sobre sus muslos, dejando ver sus piernas perfectamente proporcionadas, su rostro que no paraba de llorar y perder poco a poco la vida y el brillo, sus pechos expuestos sobre su sostén rosa, y su blusa, la cual con sus manos comenzó a bajar lentamente por sus cremosos y finos hombros.

-¿Te gusta recordar?—le comento acercando sus labios a su cuello—¿Te gusta revivir esto… prince—

La puerta delantera de la sala se abrió lentamente dejando ver una figura escuálida, delgada y desaliñada de un tipo de cabello negro.

El sujeto se separo del cuerpo de Orihime unos centímetros y observo al intruso en el marco de puerta.

Ulquiorra levanto la vista de su libro al caminar y vio frente a él, sobre su escritorio a una… ¿Inoue Orihime? Casi desnuda, sentada con las piernas separas y el rostro cubierto por su cabello rojo, seguido de un sujeto entre dichas piernas, alto y de complexión masiva, bastante tosca, el cual sin ningún pudor tomaba a la chica por las caderas como si tuviera su nombre escrito en algún lado.

Ulquiorra no cambio su expresión ni un segundo y simplemente observo la escena frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres?—pregunto el hombre grande a su persona.

-Venia por mis cosas—respondió Cifer desinteresadamente.

-Pues apúrate y vete, estoy en algo importante—le reclamo el hombre mientras volvía a ver a Orihime—No te asustes Princesa, ya se irá—le comento mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la yema de los dedos.

Ulquiorra entro a la sala como si realmente no estuviera pesando nada, abrió uno de los cajones en el escritorio de profesor y saco unos documentos de ahí tratando de no ver demasiado del espectáculo.

No era la primera vez en su carrera que encontraba alumnos follando en una sala cualquiera, realmente no le sorprendía el hecho como tal, era normal en esos tiempo, pero lo que le pareció muy inesperado era que… que su asistente, tímida y por lo que se notaba completamente inexperta en esos temas, estuviera en semejante posición y técnicamente en un lugar público.

No caía dentro de su racionamiento.

Orihime quien no paraba de llorar en silencio y temblar, giro imperceptiblemente su rostro hacia la persona que recién había ingresado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su profesor observarla con un ceño fruncido.

Ulquiorra a través de su cabello rojo, noto como fluían y fluían lagrimas, y como su rostro y ojos era la máxima expresión de desesperación que había visto en toda su vida. Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente y cayó en cuenta de la situación que se armaba frente a su persona.

Dejo los documento en donde mismo y cerro el cajón fuertemente. Luego, se levando colocando derecha su columna, y rodeando, se acerco al tipo que estaba muy concentrado en el rostro de su alumna, tan enbobado que ni siquiera noto sus movimientos.

El de ojos negros de repente notó al tipo de desaliñado, demasiado cerca.

-¿Pero qué mierd…?—no termino de hablar cuando una mano blanca y huesuda se estampó en su mejilla, haciéndolo caer al piso por la intensidad y escupir un poco de sangre.

-No…—Ulquiorra se detuvo al escuchar la voz tímida de Orihime—No lo lastimé—le pidió la chica aun hipnotizada.

Ulquiorra no hizo el menor caso a la chica y cuando vio que el hombre grande se levanto dispuesto a contraatacar, él lo golpeo nuevamente y mientras iba cayendo le pateo el rostro con su clásico zapato de cuero negro. Dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente contra el piso y desbordando sangre de las fosas nasales y la boca.

-Chica—la llamo acercando sus dedos fríos a su sonrojado rostro—¿Estás bien?—le pregunto con expresión seria su profesor, y la chica simplemente atino a mirarlo fijamente, tratar de decir algo indescifrable, y desmayarse hacia adelante.

Ulquiorra la sostuvo contra su cuerpo y sintió su mejilla tibia y húmeda chocar contra su camisa. Le arreglo la ropa lo mejor que pudo en rápidos segundos. La sostuvo por los hombros para apoyarla contra la mesa un poco, girarse a medias y hacerla caer sobre su espalda, tomando sus muslos con sus manos y dejando caer sus delgados brazos sobre sus hombros, a los costados de su cuello.

Incluso inconsciente la chica aun sollozaba en su espalda.

Algo andaba mal, esa reacción, esa situación no era de un adolescente normal.

Al parecer su alumna perfecta, no era tan perfecta después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Si tengo que ser sincera en algún momento, yo comenzare la <em>_conversación, así yo podre ir a mi ritmo. Sé que despues que te enteres sera dificil, que la lluvia caera y se nos vendran miles de cosas._

_Pero no me pidas que te olvida, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, eres importante, eres único: **Créeme que cuando tengamos que hablar... comenzare yo.**_

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios de: <em>Rinmy Uchiha - Luna hikari-chan06 - Succube Noir - himeangi - SakuroCefiro - amtorop - Chikytina (2)<em>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer ^^-<p>

Orihime _No Miko_


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo: _Kowai, Sensei, Kowai_

Autora: _Orihime No Miko_

Pareja (s): UlquiHime / IchiHime

Protagonistas: Ulquiorra, Orihime, Ichigo.

Canción del capitulo: _Me pierdo contigo_

**(D)** Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, creador del Anime/Manga Bleach.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

><p>~Capítulo 4~<p>

_Me pierdo entre tus dedos, levanto el vuelo mientras sueño en tus brazos, distraído. Te sigo solo para que tú me atrapes en este camino sin huellas._

_Escucha con fuerza todo lo que digo, siéntelo: __**Cada suspiro, cada beso callado, cada latido a medias… es tuyo.**_

* * *

><p>Todavía se estaba preguntando como rallos termino Grimmjow sentado en su sofá de cuero, viendo partidos de futbol con su televisión y además tomando su café con su tasa favorita.<p>

-Repíteme ¿Por qué demonios estas aquí?—pregunto el pelinegro apoyando una de sus huesudas manos sobre el marco de la cocina.

-Porque hoy la final de la temporada y ¡Jugara Yasuhito Endo!—insistió el peliceleste de forma apasionada.

A Ulquiorra esto no le hizo la menor gracia.

-¿Y por qué no lo ves en tu casa?—pregunto irritado, con expresión de indiferencia.

-Porque tu televisor es más grande y porque tus subwoofer crean un mejor ambiente—dijo el chico con fastidio, pero en realidad era porque no le gustaba ver futbol solo. Pero jamás lo admitiría a nadie y menos a su pálido amigo.

Cifer rodo sus ojos verdes y nuevamente se adentro en la cocina, terminando de preparar una sopa de miso bastante sencilla. Colocó agua en la tetera para servirse otro café y la dejo hervir sobre la mecha de fuego. Se encamino hacia el sillón, desganado, con una tostada de mantequilla en la mano y por ahora, un poco de jugo en la otra.

Observo el partido a medias entre los gritos de su vecino y la histeria del comentarista. El de ojos celestes gritaba obscenidades hasta por si acaso cada vez que Endo daba un paso muy bien logrado a otro jugador. Él, como Cifer que era, ni siquiera se inmutaba ante el suspenso cuando la pelota pasaba rozando el arco por encima. Observo a Grimmjow, curioso, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba semi-sentado en el sofá, a punto de pararse ante cualquier movimiento en falso y gritaba monosílabos como si tuviera un megáfono en mano.

Suspiro resignado.

Ya no luchaba por echarlo de sus terrenos. Era una pérdida de tiempo desde que sin su permiso había sacado una copia de su llave para ir a robarle películas, cds, comida y lo que encontrara interesante de su propiedad.

Escucho la tetera sonar con el típico pitito advirtiendo que ya estaba lista paras servir. Se levanto sin entusiasmo y fue a apagar la cocina sin apuro. Tomo otra taza de entre su colección y vertiendo una cucharada de café y la lleno con agua hasta el borde. Inhalo el vapor con un aroma delicioso que calo al fondo de sus sentidos, tranquilizando su frustración por tener que soportar a su amigo de infancia hecho un primate en su sala de estar.

Grimmjow en cuanto supo que el primer tiempo había acabado, corrió hacia el baño en una carrera campal. Giro sobre sus talones sabiendo el camino de memoria y se adentro en el pasillo izquierdo del departamento, camino con prisa sobre sus calcetines hasta que una de las puertas se abrió y una chica somnolienta hizo acto de presencia solo para caer al piso debido al choque de cuerpos.

Las delgadas manos se sostuvieron contra el piso alfombrado y levanto el rostro adormilado. En cuanto vio a un hombre que no reconoció parado a la mitad del pasillo de su casa, grito.

Ulquiorra quien estaba a punto de tomar su primer sorbo de café, escucha la voz femenina que se propago por su casa con tono desesperado. Abrió los ojos unos instantes y corrió hacia su habitación, encontrando ante él a un Grimmjow petrificado sobre sus propios pies y a una Inoue Orihime que gritaba desde el piso en donde estaba sentada con las piernas separadas.

Ulquiorra sin decir nada tomo una de las muñecas de la chica y se adentro a la habitación con ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Debido al fuerte golpe de cierre, el de cabello eléctrico despertó de su shock y comenzó a golpear y a tratar de abrir la puerta que el pelinegro se encargo de asegurar con el pasador.

-Ulquiorra ¿Qué mierda significa esto?—gritaba el excluido desde afueran, algo desorientado.

El de ojos verdes apego la espalda de su asistente a su pecho y le tapo la boca con los dedos de uñas pintadas.

Orihime sentía su corazón quebrar su marco desde adentro debido a la emoción y aunque su mente trataba de entender lo que sucedía, por muy inteligente que era, no encontraba una explicación a la extraña situación.

Grimmjow luego de un par de minutos fue al baño murmurando cosas indescifrables para los que se escondían de él en la habitación del dueño de casa.

Ulquiorra, en cuanto sintió que su colega de trabajo se había marchado soltó a su prisionera. Quien a pesar de no ser sometida a nada no se despego de su cuerpo hasta pasados unos largos segundos.

La pelirroja se volteo lentamente para encarar a su profesor con ojos temerosos, recibiendo como respuesta la gélida esmeralda que poseía dentro de sus cuencas.

-Cifer-Sensei… ¿Qué?—trato de preguntar apretando fuertemente sus manos unidas sobre su pecho. Tratando de calmar su corazón.

-Hoy no te tocaba quedarte a ordenar después de clases—hablo con su típico tono monótono.

-Vera… es que At-Atsuki-Chan, ella tenía un problema y—

-¿Por qué te quedaste en su lugar?—

-Porque me lo pidió amablem…—

-¿Haces todo lo que te piden si es de forma amable?—

Orihime abrió los ojos asustada, ese tono de burla camuflado por la indiferencia la hizo sentir casi humillada. Sacando la parte más dura de sí misma.

-No me hable de esa ma-manera, por favor—pidió la chica desviando su ojos al piso, avergonzada.

Ulquiorra la observo actuar entre la tenue luz que se colaba por las delgadas cortinas. La chica estaba casi desnuda frente a él y parecía que ella no lo había notado aun. Él no se había atrevido a tocarla ni siquiera cuando la trajo a su departamento. No podía dejarla en la escuela si ese tipo seguía por ahí, y, además, estaba el hecho de que se quedaron solos hasta tarde, no había nadie que conociera su dirección. La dejo acostada en su cama, la arropo como pudo y la dejo ahí esperando que despertara. Así pasaron las horas y no había cambios cuando la iba a ver, solo se removía entre el sueño, pero indicios de despertar nunca los vio.

Y después… el idiota de su vecino encontró en sus dominios como si fuera propio y se instalo sin pedir permiso.

-Te hablo como se me dé la gana después de encontrarte así en la escuela—le dijo él escaneándola de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa.

Orihime inclino su rostro hacia su cuerpo y notó la camisa del colegio completamente desabotonada, dejando ver su sostén blanco cubrir sus descomunales atributos. El calor subió hasta sus orejas y rápidamente se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, tratando de no ser penetrada por la potente mirada de su profesor.

-Lo siento—dijo la chica y comenzó a llorar ocultando su rostro con su cabello. Recientemente las últimas imágenes de conciencia llegaron a su memoria.

Ulquiorra alzo una ceja, irritado. ¿Por qué lloraba?

Adentro las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se giro sobre su propio eje tomando la manilla de la puerta entre sus dedos.

-Recuéstate un poco, aun estas algo alterada. Traeré algo de comida para ti—dicho esto salió de su cuarto y camino hacia la cocina.

Le sorprendió no escuchar el griterío que Grimmjow tenía antes del entretiempo. ¿Sé abra ido? Se pregunto mentalmente el albino.

-¿Qué está pasando?—escucho la voz seria y grave, completamente diferente a la chillona y fastidiosa de siempre.

-Nada interesante—contesto sirviendo un plato de sopa hasta un poco más de la mitad del tazón.

-¿Nada interesante? A ver, recapitulemos. Tienes a, tal vez, la estudiante más despampanante y apetecible que visto a su edad encerrada en tu habitación, tal vez durmiendo en tu cama, casi desnuda y no pasa nada interesante ¿Ah?—el tono irónico en su voz era desesperante—Es cierto que solté algunos comentarios lascivos respecto a que es tu asistente personal, pero… ¡Jamás creí que fuera verdad!—alzo la voz perplejo.

Ulquiorra alzó sus cejas, pero no se tomo las molestias en contestar, simplemente coloco en la bandeja, un poco de té, la sopa y algo de pan para la protagonista de la conversación.

Pasó del azulino como si no estuviera allí y se encerró nuevamente en su habitación, colocando seguro.

Encontró la habitación casi en penumbras debido a que ya no había sol y se acerco con la bandeja a su cama con cubiertas de seda. Su alumna estaba sentada en ella, con sus rodillas hacia adelante y sus tobillos cubiertos en calcetas blancas a los lados de sus muslos. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano, y lo único que hacía era llorar y taparse la mitad del rostro con la mano.

-Lo siento mucho, Sensei, usted no tenía que ver eso—dijo entre sollozos con voz apenada, comenzando a entender lo que desencadeno la incómoda escena del colegio. Y de cómo termino en la cama de su profesor.

-Está bien. Acomódate—dijo él haciendo que sentara de forma apropiada para colocar la bandeja sobre sus piernas cubiertas con las ropas de cama.

Inoue comenzó a comer de forma lenta y pausada, perdiendo sus ojos en el líquido tibio.

Ulquiorra la miraba con una mera curiosidad por saber el trasfondo de ese comportamiento, pero se contuvo.

-Yo…—La chica comenzó a hablar de repente y el de ojos verdes puso mucha atención a sus palabras—Vivía en la zona más pobre de aquí, en los límites de la cuidad, por los barrios bajos. Mis padres eran alcohólicos y Sora Nii-Sama tenía la mayoría de edad cuando decidió alejarme de ellos, de sus peleas y de su mala crianza. Quería darme una mejor infancia que la que él recibió de ellos. Así, el comenzó a trabajar y a mantenernos a ambos. Nuestros padres no se preocuparon en buscarnos ya que no les importaba en realidad en donde estubieramos—hizo una pausa y seco unas cuantas lágrimas con sus dedos. Luego volvió a comer.

Cifer escuchaba la historia como si realmente estuviera interesado en saber.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?—pregunto sin consideración.

-No quiero que piense mal de mí—su voz sonaba apagada—No quiero que se haga ideas equivocadas, no quiero que saque conclusiones…—se detuvo sin terminar la frase.

-¿Por qué te preocupa lo que pueda pensar de ti?—

-Porque pensara algo que no es. La situación, la forma, da para pensar muchas cosas, lo sé.—dijo con mucha tristeza—Pero no es así, por eso quiero que sepa bien antes de juzgarme. Antes de pensar una explicación por su propia cuenta—susurro bajando lentamente su volumen—Fui a un colegio de bajos recursos, desde mis seis hasta mis trece años—retomo su relato con más dolor que antes—Fui abusada, maltratada y golpeada desde mi primer año allí. Al principio era debido a mi color de cabello, a nadie le gustaba, pero mientras crecía, mientras menos importancia le daba, más se esforzaban en herirme. Onii-Sama jamás se entero de nada ya que yo veía como se esforzaba por mí, como afrontaba los problemas de un adulto siendo un adolescente inexperto, así que prefería cargar con mis problemas por mí misma. Cuando pase a escuela media—hizo una pausa y se pasó las manos por el cabello y sonrió—mis compañeros y mis profesores, hombres comenzaron a…—las lágrimas que por unos minutos se detuvieron, ahora caían sobre las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, la cual miraba a su profesor con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

Ulquiorra podía entender el por qué ella sonreía mientras le contaba esto, y era una mala señal. Actuaba a la inversa, eso solo sucede cuando el sentimiento es tan poderoso que se termina actuando de forma contraria. La observo unos segundos, en donde ella se disculpaba torpemente, secando sus lagrimas con la yema de sus dedos.

Entonces vio como su frágil y perfecta asistente, era corrompida por el agua derramada por sus ojos y su sonrisa triste.

-Yo trate de que…—se tapo el rostro con las manos—Pero eran tantos y estaba sola y aunque todos me veían ahí, nadie…—

Se sentó en la cama cerca de ella, alzo su mano huesuda enredándola entre su cabello naranjo y la acerco a su torso en un acto de compasión. La pelirroja abrió los ojos con asombro al ver como su frío e inexpresivo profesor se ofrecía libremente para consolar sus penas. Tardo un par de segundos en arañar la camisa por la espalda y enterrar su rostro en el pecho masculino.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo dejo su mano quieta entre los cabellos de su alumna, con los dedos pasados entre las finas hebras rojas. Bajo sus irises y el brillante color hizo un contraste inusual contra su piel incolora. Sintió temblar a Orihime bajo su cuerpo, tiritando y sollozando sin control. Contuvo las ganas a apretarla aun más contra su cuerpo acariciando pausadamente la cabeza femenina.

Cuando ella se quedo dormida entre sus brazos, la recostó en su cama y le quito la bandeja de las piernas. Se detuvo a unos pasos y el rostro perfecto y delicado de Inoue fue examinado por más tiempo del que Ulquiorra aceptaría. Cerró los ojos con cansancio y salió de la habitación pensando algo que nunca imagino cruzaría su mente.

"_Que chica más fuerte mentalmente_"

Cuando llego a la concina y dejo la bandeja cerca del lavaplatos noto una nota pegada con el imán del refrigerador.

"_Me he ido a celebrar la victoria con Nnoitra, pero ni sueñes con que te salvaras de mi._

_Grimmjow"_

Arrugo la nota y la botó al basurero. Lavo la loza sucia que le dejo el idiota infiltrado, apago las luces de la casa y se recostó en su sillón de cuero. No se cubrió con nada para dormir ya que recién había terminado el verano, así que aun hacia algo de calor. Apago su televisor con el control remoto y se giro dándole la cara al respaldo de su sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, Orihime despertó asustada al no reconocer la habitación, pero rápidamente recordó todo lo sucedido el día viernes. Se levanto y enseguida hizo la cama de su profesor que a pesar de ser una cama occidental, la arreglo como lo había visto alguna vez en televisión.

Por casualidad hecho una mirada hacia el velador de su sensei y notó su cedula de identidad, ahí estaba la fecha de su cumpleaños completa, su nacionalidad y su firma. Orihime la releyó varias veces hasta aprendérsela y sonrió al notar que la firma de Cifer con su nombre parecía un murciélago con una enorme cola y alas delgadas.

Se cepillo su cabello con los dedos y se arreglo su uniforme estirándolo un poco. Se coloco las chinitas de zapatos y se encamino a la puerta. La perilla se giro antes de que ella estirara su brazo y se abrió dejando ver a su profesor con el cabello alborotado.

-El desayuno está listo—soltó y volvió a cerrar. Ni siquiera se había inmutado al verla tan cerca de la puerta.

Orihime sintió el sonrojo subirle poco a poco la temperatura. Su profesor había aparecido con la camisa algo desaliñada y con los dedos de la mano sobre un cigarro en su boca. Se veía humano, alocado pero perfecto. Sonrió ante su pensamiento, jamás hubiera esperado en su vida ver el aspecto de su inmaculado profesor al despertar un día por la mañana.

Cuando llego a la cocina, vio huevos, pan, té y otras cosas para agregar. Se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa de su profesor, donde él había situado la segunda taza. Susurro un -_buenos días_- pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Comieron en silencio e Inoue sentía que incomodaba el ruido que hacía cada vez que masticaba un trozo de pan tostado con los dientes. Observo los ojos de su profesor con disimulo y noto que él los mantenía entrecerrados todo el tiempo.

Le entro curiosidad.

-Sensei…—lo llamo Orihime un poco tímida. Ulquiorra solo la observo—Usted no es japonés ¿verdad?—

-Lo soy—soltó desinteresado.

-Pero sus rasgos son…—

-Podría pensar lo mismo de ti ¿no crees?—trataba por todos los medios de cerrarle los labios, su voz chillona y femenina lo irritaba de una forma inimaginable.

-Entiendo, pero…—Orihime estaba pensando todo el tiempo en la promesa que les había hecho a sus Kouhai el día que el Club de fans de su profesor la había secuestrado.

-Soy descendiente alemán por parte de mis abuelos—soltó para terminar la conversación—pero soy japonés—

Orihime sonrió abiertamente, cosa que frustró a Ulquiorra desde su asiento.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Cifer le indico que la iría a dejar a su casa, ella sintió y sin más partieron hacia el estacionamiento del edificio.

-¿El hombre de ayer…?—pregunto Inoue ya en el ascensor—¿Era jeagerjaques-sensei?—

-Sí—

-Son muy amigos ¿Verdad? He notado que se llevan muy bien en la escuela y…—

-No somos amigos—soltó Ulquiorra cruzando las puertas que se acababan abrir en el primer piso.

Orihime lo siguió algo confundida por su respuesta cortante.

-¡Ulquiorra!—escucho esa gatuna voz juntar las letras de su nombre y no se detuvo. Al contrario, tomo de improviso la muñeca de su alumna y apresuro el paso.

Grimmjow a la distancia frunció el seño y también camino más de prisa.

Cifer salió del edificio y se apresuro a buscar su auto. Cuando lo encontró le quito la alarma y subió a Orihime en el asiento del copiloto lo más rápido que pudo y en cuanto se preparo para rodear el vehículo, sintió que lo volteaban con violencia para encontrarse con unos ojos enojados.

-¿Qué quieres?—soltó aburrido.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero?—repitió—¿A dónde la llevas?—pregunto señalando adentro del auto.

Orihime adentro podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación de sus profesores.

-No te interesa—le dijo Ulquiorra quitando la mano morena de su piel con un simple movimiento de sus hombros.

-Claro que me interesa, es mi alumna—

-También la mía—soltó el chico abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

-Ulquiorra—lo llamo el azulino con los puños apretados, estaba preocupado.—Sabes lo que…—

-Que te haya pasado a ti no significa que me pasara a mí, Grimmjow—soltó cerrando los ojos y al entrar arranco de inmediato.

La pelirroja no entendía absolutamente nada, pero tampoco a atrevió a preguntar ya que el aura que irradiaba su compañero de asiento le advertida que a cualquier movimiento en falso; explotaría.

La chica le indico el camino hacia su casa y cuando llegaron se quito el cinturón de seguridad.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Cifer-Sensei—dijo sonrojada recordando como había llorado en sus brazos la noche anterior.

Un monosílabo fue lo único que escucha antes de bajarse.

Inoue se bajo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Mujer—escucho la profunda voz llamar de nuevo. Se sorprendió al notar que de ser una –Chica- pasó a ser una –Mujer- a los ojos de Cifer. Se volteo y vio que había bajado el vidrio de su puerta—Toma—dijo y estiro el brazo un la mochila rosada.

Ella abrió los ojos asombrada ¡Ni siquiera se había acordado de su mochila!

-Gracias—dijo y sonrió de forma cálida tomando el bolso entre sus manos, pasando por la ventana abierta del auto.

-Olvídalo—dijo él y volvió a subir el vidrio.

-Hasta luego sensei y gracias—dijo la chica en cuanto lo vio arrancar y doblar una esquina.

Observo el trayecto del auto y pensó en que Ulquiorra, después de todo y ante todo pronóstico sí era una buena persona.

Busco las llaves dentro de su mochila y la voz de alguien más la asusto.

-¿Inoue?—

Levanto el rostro y vio a otro pelirrojo de pie frente a los departamentos en donde ella vivía.

-¿Kurosaki-Kun?—soltó la chica petrificada. Entro en pánico abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo.

¿La abría visto bajar del auto de su profesor jefe?

¡Oh Dios! Estaba en problemas.

* * *

><p><em>Eres el misterio que enciende mis sentimientos, eres tú quien escucha todos mis problemas y mis deseos.<em>

_Entonces me pierdo contigo: __**y ciento que estoy vivo, en algún lugar dentro de ti. En tus palabras, en tus suspiros, en tus lágrimas.**_

* * *

><p>Gracias por los comentarios de:<em>SakuroCefiro - ATFionna - metsfan101 - Kuro-Neko-Angel - -chan - Sasha545 - Any KisuKy - Angelique Schiffer <em>

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

Orihime _No Miko_


End file.
